In For Trouble
by PinkestPoodle
Summary: When Elle , being in a rather bad situation, dozes off, it takes us on a journey trough the six months since she quit the FBI and how things developed and turned out... ElleDerek ship, rated T might change later, though PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

IN FOR TROUBLE

Disclaimer: I do not own CM or any of it´s characters. I only borrow them to write my stories as I, being a die-hard Elle/Derek shipper, obviously would like things different from what they are on teh show.

Pairing: Elle Greenaway/ Derek Morgan

A/N: I really try to stay somewhat in character although my story is MORE THAN UNLIKELY to ever have happened/ to happen etc pp. I try not to make it a simple fluff piece, but also try to write an interesting story with some „mean" cliffhangers and some angst or whatsoever. Please note that English is NOT my native language, but I try very hard to avoid annoying mistakes and will sure give my very best to make this story worth reading.

A/N: I told you this is UNLIKELY. You´ve hereby been warned, hehe. I would LOVE to get some feedback!

---

Tiredly, Elle pressed her face to the cold metal bars and closed her eyes. She didn´t know for how long she´d been here or even how she had ended up here. All she knew was that the situation she was in was more than just bad.

While one of her hands was handcuffed to one of the metal bars, the other one rested on her pregnant belly, moving in little circles as if to assure the unborn child within her that everything would be alright.

The lack of oxygen in the air and the darkness of the room that appeared to be a basement made her tired and thirsty.

She couldn´t think properly. Her whole body didn´t seem to work. She sat down and rested her head against the wall.

„Why am I here?" she spoke to herself. „Why...?"

As she dozed off, her mind wandered back half a year. To the time shortly after she´d left the bureau.

Taking a deep breath, Elle sceptically let her gaze wander above the chaos around her. Moving was never easy, but it got seriously difficult when you were doing it all alone.

She was happy to have all her stuff in her new apartment, even if the place was nothing but a complete disaster at the moment. All she had to do was unpacking and get everything to look nicely. She laughed dryly. Only. Like hell. It would take her at least a week of constant working to get everything in place and finally have a home again. Home in the meaning of a place that offered warmth and comfort and peace.

She threw a few boxes of her sofa and lied down on it. She didn´t want to unpack any further for today. Elle felt exhausted, tired, and... lonely. Sighing, she grabbed a book and started reading.

It was already dark outside when suddenly her cellphone started ringing, making her jump of the sofa. Her heart was still racing when she answered it.

„Hello?"

„Elle?" a familiar voice sounded.

„Hi Derek." she greeted her ex partner, wondering why he was calling.

After a short silence, he asked „Where are you?"

Elle curled up on her sofa again „I´m at my apartment, why are you asking?"

Again, there was a silence „Well, I just drove by your apartment..."

„Oh...", Elle mentally slapped herself „I moved. Well, actually..." she gave the box next to her a kick „...Actually I´m still moving."

„You´re moving?"

„Yes, and it´s hell. I just suppose I´m not exactly genius when it comes to installing lights and technical stuff in general." She grumbled, giving the somewhat weird hanging lamp a death glare.

„You want me to come over and help you?"

„Oh, I´m fine here." Elle assured him – to her misfortune in that very moment the lamp decided that it was indeed not properly installed and crashed down with a loud bang, making Elle squeak in horror as the whole apartment went dark.

As Derek didn´t know what was going on at Elle´s , her horrified squeak made him worry beyond words as it reminded him of not so long ago happenings „Elle, what´s going on? Elle! Talk to me!"

„I´m okay, I´m okay. It´s just that my apartment went completely dark because my lamp came down. Oh darn!" she grumbled as she realized that she had somehow made the whole electrical system of her apartment going down.

A warm smile appeared on Morgan´s face „Give me your adress, Greenaway."

About half an hour later Elle, by now completely exhausted from her attempts to get the power back, opened the door and looked right at... a bag of fresh bagels.

„I thought you might want something for supper." he grinned.

Elle grinned back and let him in.

„Wow." Morgan said, studying the rough lines on boxes and other stuff he was able to see in the darkness.

Elle turned around „Don´t „wow" me, Morgan. I know it´s bad."

„You could´ve just asked for help, you realize that, don´t you?"

„Do you know how to get the power back on?" she ignored his statement.

TBC?!

Please let me know what you think! I only want to publish stuff that is worth continuing and working on for quite a while so I would really appreciate it if you guys told me how you feel about this story! Thank you!

Nessa


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for you reviews, guys! They´re appreciated!

Chapter 2

- - -

„And there´s light!" Elle exclaimed happily when Morgan eventually got the power back on.

Morgan turned around and gave her a grin „You know what? Now your apartment looks even worse!"

Elle stuck out her tongue and sat down on her sofa , the bag of bagels in her hands „If you hadn´t brought bagels and got the power back I would kick your ass right now, you realize that?"

Derek sat down next to her, now ignoring her comment.

„When did you start..." he pointed at all the boxes and wrapped stuff that was all over the room „..moving..."

Elle grimaced „Ten days ago."

Derek raised an eyebrow, anger about Elle´s stubbornness that could endanger her so easily clearly written all over his face, and was just about to speak, but Elle quickly took out a bagle, leaned over to her former partner and before he even realized what was happening, he had a bagle in his mouth.

„I know I could´ve asked for help, Derek." she said.

Morgan chewed and eventually answered „I wasn´t going to say that, Elle. I was going to say how damn irresponsible you are to move all by yourself, and the fact that you´ve been doing this for over a week doesn´t make things better, just after you´ve recovered from a gunshot wound that almost killed you."

„Derek..."

„Stop it, Elle. You know as well as I do that you were just being stubborn. Tell me if I´m wrong, but be honest."

Elle wrapped her arms around her legs and looked down „I´m being honest with you Derek. I wasn´t being stubborn. I was being... careful. I don´t know, I was being... I don´t even know what I was being, but I wasn´t being stubborn. I just couldn´t... I needed to be alone."

Derek gave her a look. Elle knew he didn´t believe her.

She held on to her legs tightly „Do you really think I would just go back to normal after... after...I can´t even say it." she asked slowly, her voice almost breaking at the memory of what she had done.

„I don´t even want to think about it. I want to be as distant as possible from the FBI, from everything in my past. I just... can´t... deal with it yet." a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away roughly and collected her whole inner strenght to look Derek right into the eye.

„Thanks a lot for bringing the power back, Derek, but now I really need to continue unpacking. And thanks for supper."

Derek, caught off guard by her reaction, just nodded.

After he´d left, Elle closed her eyes for a moment and then continued unpacking. During the whole night. Until she fell asleep when the park across the street started showing it´s colors again when it was hit by the first light of the new day.

Elle stretched and growled uncomfortably when she realized she had slept in such a weird position that her whole body ached. Eyes still half closed, she forced herself to have a cold shower and searched in one of the many boxes for clothes she could wear for a work out.

At the same time, the remaining team of the BAU had a briefing.

„So, as you can see we do have to take action before...Morgan, are you listening to me at all?" Gideon interrupted himself.

„Sure. Sure, I am." Morgan focused on Gideon again, who gave him a sceptical look and continued talking.

After the briefing had ended, Derek couldn´t resist but calling Elle´s cellphone. He couldn´t stop thinking about the conservation they had had the night before. Now, he mentally slapped himself for FORGETTING about what had been the final thing that had made his partner quit the FBI. He wanted to talk to her.

The phone kept ringing – obviously Elle didn´t want to talk to him. He sighed and went back to his desk.

Meanwhile, Elle was still running. Catching her breath for a moment, she looked up to the sky, protecting her eyes from the sun with her hand. The sun, the silence and the good feeling working out always gave her made her smile.

Checking her watch, she decided to turn around and continue her work in her apartment. She was able to do this alone. She had made it this far and would most certainly not give up now only because of the talk Special Agent Morgan had given her. She bit her lips and started running again.

Elle closed her front door and saw her cellphone blinking on the sofa. She hadn´t even realized she had left it in the apartment.

When she saw who had called her, she turned off her cellphone and turned away.

„Leave me alone, Morgan." she spoke into the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I want to thank you for reviewing. The Canadian cold has me right at the throat ( literally, which is bad squared as I´m the kind of person who tends to talk too much rather than too less...) so I don´t know if I´ll be able to update within the next three days.

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

- - -

In the afternoon, Elle´s living room slowly started to look less like a mess and more like a living room.

Satisfied with her work, Elle smiled and, without allowing herself to rest for a while, decided to now move her closet.

After the first few meters, she undid she buttons of her light jacket and threw it onto the sofa, and another few meters later, she exhaustedly sat down and leaned against the heavy closet.

Breathing heavily, she gritted her teeth and stood up again.

When her surroundings started spinning around, she decided to make herself a cup of tea before continuing.

She went into the room that one day would be a kitchen that actually deserved the name an dboiled some water.

For a moment, she considered just leaving the closet where it was for today and do something less demanding. The last 11 days had been so hectic and filled with hard physical work that she fell asleep in the evening as soon as she closed her eyes – a side effect she liked.

But the consideration was dropped the second Derek´s voice appeared in her head again.

She angrily bit her bottom lip „You think I can´t do this, Morgan? Watch me!"

Determination written all over her face, she went back into the living room and pushed against the closet with all her body weight to make it move a little bit more.

„Me against the closet" she muttered and placed her hands on her hips when the closet refused to move any further.

She tried to catch her breath „Damn it."

Elle could tell she should´ve stopped, but her determination – you could also call it plain stubbornness – to prove to Derek and herself that she was strong , independent and capable of getting along on her own just fine made giving up impossible.

After fighting her own body, that was still not fully recovered, for another few minutes, her pulse finally rose and fell so quickly that it made her sweat and shiver at the same moment.

Everything around her became blurry and she found it hard to breathe. She told herself not to panic, but the stinging pain in her chest didn´t make things look better.

Collecting all her remaining strenght, she focused on her sofa and desperately tried to get there. Only a few steps away from the sofa, Elle tripped and hit the floor hard. Knowing that she didn´t have the power to get up on fer feet again, she rolled on her back and tried to breathe steadily.

Then everything went black.

Derek had had a pretty had day at the BAU. Their latest case seemed to be heading nowhere and on top of that, Gideon seemed to be picking on him after catching him not paying attention in the briefing.

Out of pure boredom, he decided to pay Garcia a visit and ask her if she had found out anything new. Something. Anything. Whatever.

„Hey Garcia, how´s it goin? Anything new?"

„Sorry to disappoint you, hun, but after all I´m just a girl and not a freakin miracle machine! I just can´t..." she pointed towards on eof her computers, obviously annoyed beyond recognation, „...lay my magic fingers on anything those guys are doing! Nihil, nothing, niente, nada, nichts!" she exclaimed and was just about to continue complaining when Morgan turned around and waved good bye „Okay. Thanks."

Morgan was about to go back to his desk when he heard Garcia´s voice behind him „You´re not the only one having a bad day, okay?"

„Yeah, sorry." he really meant it but didn´t feel like listening to a probably endless list of why garcis´s day sucked – which most likely still included the fact that she hadn´t been able to get Prince Williams phone number when using the CIA network.

He spent a somewhat quiet hour working on several files, only to be interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone.

„Hello, this is Morgan..."

A male voice he had never heard before was now starting to talk „ Excuse me, Sir, but umm, do you know a certain Ms Elle Greenaway?"

„Yes, I do. Why? Who is this?" Derek inquired suspiciously.

„Well, I am the landlord in Ms Greenaway´s apartment complex. Ms Greenaway was found unconscious two hours ago and as she didn´t give me any information on whom to call in case of an emergency, I decided to call the last number that called her cellphone."

Derek´s heart sank when he heard the news. Pictures of Elle´s lifeless body in a hospital bed were still too present. „Is she okay? What happened?"

„Well, as far as I know they´re still running afew tests at the hospital."

„Thank you for your call, I´m on my way there." he hung up.

Reid, JJ, and Hotch looked at him.

„Is everything alright, Morgan?" Hotch asked.

„I gotta go." Morgan stated and quickly took his jacket.

„What...?" Reid started , but realizing that Morgan was completely ignoring him, plus he was almost out of the door yet, she stopped in the middle of his sentence.

„Is it just me or is he seriously acting weird?" JJ looked after her colleague.

--

Elle rolled her eyes. These doctors could be seriously annoying.

Now, the small, overweight old man, who should probably be more concerened about his own life than about hers, raised both eyebrows in a comical way when he read yet another report „Ms Greenaway, Miss Greenaway..." he shook his head.

Elle didn´t say a thing. The weird little guy had been behaving like this since she had arrived two hours earlier. After all, it wasn´t liek she was dying or something. Thinking of the reason for her last stay at the hospital, this seemed like a joke to her.

She´d woken up in the ambulance her landlord had called after finding her unconscious and after a half a dozen tests and even more pills that were supposed to make her feel better all she wanted was to go home and curl up in her own bed. She´d spent too much time at this hospital lately and the place made her somewhat depressive. It couldn´t possibly get any worse, could it?

Of course it could, Elle realized when a very familiar person entered the scene.

„You got more drugs for me, doc?" she sarcastically asked.

Confused, the doctor turned around „Are you in pain?"

„Not yet."

She turned to Derek „Spare me talk...please?"

Derek just sadly shook his head „I was really hoping not to see you lying in a hospital bed ever again; Elle."

When Elle realized that he wasn´t mad but deeply worried, she suddenly felt bad and... guilty.

„I´m sorry." she whispered and reached for his hand.

He took it, lookd at her and gave her a little smile „Just never do that again, okay?"

„Okay."

- - -

That´s it for now. Hope ya liked it!!


End file.
